civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
The Ayyubids (Saladin)
The Ayyubids led by SaladinAyyubid Civilization is a custom civilization by More CivilizationsMore Civilizations, with contributions from JFD, Leugi, Chris Sifniotis, and Irkalla. This mod requires Gods and Kings, and is compatible with Brave New World. Overview The Ayyubids The Ayyubid dynasty was a Muslim dynasty of Kurdish origin. Founded by Saladin the dynasty claimed much of the Middle East during the 12th and 13th centuries. The family originally serves as soldiers to the Zengids until they were supplanted by Saladin. Within a decade of ascension Saladin expanded the Ayyubid state into modern day Syria, northern Mesopotamia, Hejaz, Yemen and the coast of North Africa up to Tunisia. Saladin Salah ad-Din Yusuf ibn Ayyub was the founder of the Ayyubid dynasty and the first sultan of Egypt and Syria. Saladin led the opposition against the Crusaders in the Levant and led the new Muslim state to its zenith in power and territory. Within the Fatimid government in Egypt before, Saladin rose up the ranks with his victories against the Europeans and his influence with caliph al-Adid. His noble and chivalrous demeanor was noted even by the Christian chroniclers, and despite being the Crusaders nemesis he won the respect of many of them, including Richard the Lionhearted. Dawn of Man Peace and blessings be upon you, oh great Saladin! From humble beginnings in a Kurdish family, your upbringing in Damascus saw you excel in all which you took part in. It was under your leadership that combined Arabic armies defeated the vile Crusaders of Europe in a series of victories in which you overcame overwhelming odds in order to prevail. None could stand against you, and your forces became pivotal in driving the Christians out of the Holy Land once more. From your stronghold of Cairo, you established the Ayyubid dynasty, one which would come to rule vast swathes of land, from Tunisia in the west to Mesopotamia in the East and Nubia in the South. Despite your overwhelming military power, you remained chivalrous, for which even your most fervent of enemies respected you. The Ayyubid dynasty lasted long after your death, defeating all those who wished to take her land for centuries before finally succumbing to threats from within. Oh great Saladin, your people look to you to rebuild the might of the Ayyubid dynasty. Can you once again strike fear into the hearts and minds of your enemies with but a whisper of your name? Can you build a civilization that can stand the test of time? Introduction: "As-salamu alaykum, wanderer. I am Selahedînê Eyûb, Sultan of Egypt and Syria. God shines down and blesses upon me this empire you see before you." Introduction: "Assalamu alaikum wa rahmatullah, good ruler. I am Selahedînê Eyûb, Sultan of Egypt and Syria. If we are ultimately fated to be enemies, then let us be friends for now." Defeat: "You have emerged the victor, congratulations. It was well fought, and I am pleased to have found a worthy adversary. Defeat: "We shall meet again, but until that day enjoy your victory. Treat my empire well, and I shall have no ill-wishes upon you." Strategy Unique Attributes Music Mod Support List of Cities Full Credits List * Leugi: Leaderhead, Unit flag and Unit Skin. * JFD: Updates to V2, UA code, added sounds, Diplo text. * Sigithe: Original leaderhead model. * Sukritact: Leader and UU icons, Map and DoM. * Irkalla: Civ icon. * Chris Sifniotis: City list, Leader and Civilization Civilopedias. * Pouakai: XML coding and text. Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:More Civilizations Category:Islamic Cultures Category:42 Civ Battle Royale Category:61 Civ Battle Royale Category:Egypt Category:Civilizations without Unique Decisions